Switchable roller finger followers that have a high lift mode, a low lift mode, and a no lift mode are known. Typically, such finger followers have an outer elongated body, one end of which mates with a valve stem and operates on the valve stem, and a second end which is in contact with a hydraulic lash adjuster. An inner elongated body is centrally located in the outer elongated body and houses a cam follower that is operated on by the cam so as to provide motion to the finger follower. The inner elongated body has two modes, a locked mode and an unlocked mode. A latching mechanism is part of the finger follower and is used to lock the inner elongated body in a stationary position. When the inner elongated body is locked in a stationary position, the cam which is fixed to the cam shaft of the engine forces the movement of the finger follower which translates into the movement of the valve through the valve stem. In order to deactivate the finger follower, the latch is released and the inner elongated body is unlocked and can travel freely up and down in conjunction with the cam without transferring the motion of the cam to the finger follower.
In order to maintain contact between the cam and the cam follower during the unlocked periods, a lost motion spring is employed. A typical lost motion spring is either helical or torsional.